


AUextravaganza, or Golden Jubilee

by middlemarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mercy Street (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: So many worlds and they always found each other.





	

…superhero AU

“Tony Stark won’t stop calling, he’s driving me crazy!” Mary said. Emma smirked because she’d said as much without even using the powers that had given her the name, Seer. “Just tell him you’re too busy sorting out the multiverse, Traveler, and you and I can catch up on ‘The Crown.’”

…blogger/vlogger AU

“How does Byron Fucking Hale have more hits than I do?” Jed exclaimed, tossing back what might have been his sixth Red Bull. Henry sighed-- they were not going out, despite what Jed had promised. 

“I dunno, Jed, he’s a hack but do you **really** want pineapple and anchovies on the pizza?”

…neighbors/roommates AU

It was impossible that a neurologist could need that many cups of sugar. Mary knew that, she knew it without having to think about it, without the 27 odd texts she’d exchanged with Charlotte and the series of emojis Emma preferred to use as if hieroglyphics were back in style. It was just that Jed Foster was so adorably complicated in coming up with explanations for the sugar, the types (castor, brown, confectioner’s had all been requested) and as she’d been diagnosed with Type I diabetes when she was 9, she’d never had a reason to buy so many kinds—she was looking forward to the abashed expression in his dark eyes when she finally told him and the offer of something savory.

…deaged AU

Bridget had never minded running a daycare before but she was contemplating running off to Bora-Bora rather than pasting on the over-faxed facsimile of a smile which was all she had left for the moment when Byron’s mother dropped him off and he immediately tried to take the block Jed had so carefully placed upon his tower. She wasn’t supposed to play favorites, but she far preferred the bright little Foster boy, who liked blocks and chickens, to the sniveling Byron, whose nose ran like a faucet and who communicated primarily in whines. Fortunately, he was quieted by a pacifier and she didn’t even have to dunk it in whiskey the way her mother used to, though some days the flask in her pocket tempted her sorely… 

…time travel AU

“Don’t you look fetching in fur!” Anne simpered. Mary tamped down the fury that seemed to verily beat with her heart these days, these Pleistocene days because Jed had been too busy snarking at Byron to pay attention to the knobs and buttons and had shifted them back, oh, 15,000 years, wasting all the hours she’d spent learning middle French, Provencal and Latin for Aquitaine, and landing her with Anne Hastings, whose specialty was the Regency, on an extended gathering trip while he and Byron tried to make the best of hunting mammoth. She’d spied some foxglove and her appraising glance at it and Anne, observed and evidently approved by the low-browed but surprisingly appealing Em-mah, had proven Mary could form an alliance in every century and that at least her botany classes had not, as Jed insisted, been pointless.

…road trip AU

It was the twelfth diner since DC and Jed would have killed for sushi-- or a decent curry. Anything other than another overcooked burger, limp fries, golden brown pies shellacked with egg white and filled with sweet, flavorless fruit. The only consolation was that every other motel had only had one vacancy and he’d finally gotten to wake up to Mary’s face, framed by a beige polyester comforter, her sleepy morning half-smile an unexpected gift.

…met online AU

Emma had watched too many old movies and had insisted Mary pin a scentless red rose on her lapel. “Very ‘Shop Around the Corner,’” he, presumably Jed, had said, offering her a latte with a clover swirled into the foam, grinning as he sat down across from her. “MaryFairy95, I would’ve expected sequined wings and a flower crown, lots of floating chiffon.”

…fairy tale AU

Once upon a time, there was a princess who had lost her heart. She was bereft without it, though her hands were still quick and her mind clever, her eyes open equally to the glory and misery of the world. She decided that having lost it, she must seek another, however damaged, and began a journey to a distant country, riven by war, where it was rumored broken hearts were plentiful and where she supposed she might find a replacement, or at the very least, learn how to live without one.

…vampire and/or werewolf AU

Jed was so very _young_. He was a grown man but he was a child to her, with her centuries of night and blood, and she wished, once again, she had not gone out that night or that Gustavo had been less cruel when he’d bitten her, that she had died. Mary watched Jed sleep, his head pillowed on her breast, and stroked his carotid where temptation thrilled under her fingers and knew she would have to leave him.

…body swap AU

“I don’t know how you put up with it, Mary! It tickles so much and he only kissed me on the cheek, thank God!” Emma exclaimed, looking back at Mary with Mary’s own face, the oddest mirror. The spell was due to wear off at midnight but they’d agreed that they wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened, what had gone wrong, and just what secrets they had learned about their lovers.

…dystopian AU

He wouldn’t have agreed to let her join the caravan except that she’d thrown herself in front of the man with the knife, hollering, “You coward!” in a way that reminded him of Before, where there had been playgrounds and hospitals and mailboxes full of Christmas cards and no one had noticed. She called herself M and Sam liked her from the get-go, which helped when Jed second-guessed himself, when there was that much less in the pot and she argued with him every single fucking day, announcing, “I know right from wrong.” He hadn’t the heart to tell her there was no such thing left, not Now, not since the first bomb had fallen.

…private investigator AU

“Let’s get things straight. I’m not a dame and I’m damn straight not telling you anything,” the surprisingly lovely, surprisingly American Baroness von Olnhausen had declared, her neck bare of the emeralds, her hands trembling. Jed waited--- he’d learned who wanted to talk and this one had secrets. Maybe even from herself.

…band AU

Backstage, Mary was a mother hen as usual, finding the lucky pick Jed always kept in his pocket, making sure Emma ate something, texting Sam the changes on the second song. The fans would never believe it and he guessed she liked it that way. It was surreal to watch her solo, the lights cornflower blue and chartreuse on her cheekbones, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and know that forty-five minutes ago, she’d been reading the latest from Oprah’s book club in ratty college sweatshirt, another woman entirely from the debauched Maenad on lead guitar, headliner of Mansion.

…space exploration AU

It had been a calculated risk, taking the Carlyle into occupied territory, but Mary had made the final call. It was her right, as Captain, but Jed had argued they should wait for Emma and Sam to come out of cryo-sleep, that a linguist and a telepath would be essential if there was to be a first contact, but he hadn’t convinced her. There was something in the nebula, she was sure of it and since she was also the astrophysicist of them all, he’d given way.

…fandom crossover AU (Harry Potter)

Ollivander hadn’t had an apprentice since Luna Lovegood chucked it for Peru but the moment Sam Diggs had entered the shop, all the wands, hollow and otherwise, leapt from the shelves, broke free of their cases and circled him, humming the way branches did in autumn, crackling like kindling. Jed whistled and the wands all turned to face him, somehow conveying disapproval in the angle they assumed in the air. He wondered what Sam’s wand would be and what spells would be his alone to learn.

…supernatural AU

They were going to have to let Anne in if they wanted a real coven. Mary was of two minds about it, but Emma had pleaded and Bridget had muttered and Belinda had just given her a look, so she’d agreed. As it turned out, Mary should have stood her ground, but once she’d discovered the truth, floating on the cauldron’s liquor like a sullen smoke, it was too late.

…blind date AU

“It’s not the worst blind date I’ve ever been on,” Jed declared, sitting shoeless on the side of the dirt road, his silk tie a make-shift bandage around his hand, and then it started to rain. Mary had to laugh, pulling her stained cardigan tighter around her and wishing she’d gone with the water-proof phone cover. She tasted the rain-drops on her lips until he kissed her and she shivered—with something more than cold.

…marriage of convenience AU

“The only way you’re getting to Oregon is if you marry me—McBurney won’t take a single woman on the trail, not even a widow,” Jed Foster said, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his vest. They’d been arguing, well, Mary had, for hours it seemed, but there didn’t seem to be any other recourse, logic and any remnant of civilized exchange swallowed by the waving prairie, the endless sky. There was nothing to do but prepare for the hasty wedding, so she knotted the fraying silk ribbons of her bonnet securely under her chin and tried not to think how he looked at her, how it would feel if, when he was the one to untie them.

…fake dating AU

“I can’t go to my high school reunion alone, Henry! Say you’ll do it—please,” Emma begged, complete, full-on begging. She couldn’t take the chance of her creepy old boyfriend Frank taking the opportunity to try and rekindle a romance which shouldn’t have lasted even 2 weeks but which had nearly devoured four full years at Carlyle High. She didn’t let herself think about what it meant that she’d asked Henry, without any hesitation, and not Jed or Sam or even Clay, but she knew Mary wouldn’t let her get away with it.

…sports AU

“What is this, fucking ‘Ice Pirates?’ Get your act together, you two, or you can forget about medalling,” Clay McBurney shouted across the rink. He was a total pain in the ass but he was a good coach who got results and the best they could find with since Aurelia had ditched them to work with the Canadians, “nothing personal, guys, you understand.” Still, Mary hadn’t been able to land the triple combo all afternoon and Jed had run out of pep talk.

…pirate AU

“She’s the governor’s daughter and I’m her governess—surely we’re worth more to you alive and unmolested,” Mary von Olnhausen cried bravely from the plank. Her charge, the estimable Miss Emmeline Greenwood, was making a valiant effort not to cower in her tattered lavender organdy. 

“ **Surely**? You’re in a doubtful position to be sure, madam,” Jed laughed heartily, stroking the dagger at his belt.

…kid fic AU

Mary would have married the Fisher-Price Ocean Wonders Swing if she could have, if she hadn’t already been married to the father of said miraculous swing’s occupant, the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and one who fought sleep like Captain America fought the Nazis. She hadn’t wanted a turquoise and lime-green plastic monstrosity in the house but the nurses on 6 West had insisted and as usual, they had been right. Jed would have agreed, but the soft creaking of the swing coupled with sleep deprivation that verged on torture had caused him to fall asleep half-way through getting ready for bed, tangled in his Columbia sweatshirt and he was so exhausted that he didn’t wake when she wrestled it over his head, the tiniest, quietest victory of the night.

…hospital AU

“He’s not stable—don’t be such a cowboy, check the labs again tomorrow,” Mary said, striving for equilibrium, the eternal optimist, facing off with Jed Foster, the surgery fellow who was entirely convinced he was God’s gift. She bet he couldn’t even sew a hem outside the OR. 

“You medicine people are all alike, Phinney, you always want to wait and see if the lytes are going to get better, if the counts are going up. Newsflash—this guy doesn’t have a tomorrow, just today.”

…spies AU

007 had Q but Jed Foster had Mary Phinney and she was like M and Moneypenny and Q all rolled into one, which was handy since the department’s budget had been slashed under the new administration. Also, she was extremely easy on the eyes but he knew better than to make any Bond-like innuendo if he wanted a pen that actually worked as laser or a motorbike with projectiles that properly projected. He was a spy but there were some secrets he hadn’t figured out and how to tell her he was in love with her was a glaring example.

…high school/college AU

“This seat taken?” Jed asked. Gibson was a hugely popular professor, so the lecture hall was already getting crowded, ten minutes before class started. The girl looked up at him with the darkest eyes he’d ever seen and shook her head no and he realized he was not going to be able to remember anything else about the next hour, no matter how brilliant Gibson was.

…coffee shop AU

“You missed your free coffee punch,” Mary said. He always ordered the same thing, an Americano black and a blueberry muffin and put the change in the tip jar. She knew what he looked like after working nights in the ER and when a patient died, when he’d had a bitter, muttered fight with his girlfriend on his cell, when his team won, when he was lost in a memory—the only thing she didn’t know was his name.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on Tumblr to "put your characters in an AU." So I wrote ALL the AU for Mercy Street (and a few select crossovers or references). There should, I hope, be something for everyone. And Emily Dickinson gets a break.


End file.
